Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{2t - 10}{3t} = 9$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t$ $2t - 10 = 27t$ $-10 = 25t$ $25t = -10$ $t = -\dfrac{10}{25}$ Simplify. $t = -\dfrac{2}{5}$